


Turtles falling for a demi-god

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: The 2kl2 turtles falling in love with a demigod daughter of Hades ! Reader





	Turtles falling for a demi-god

Leo:   
Leo respects and worships you. He knows of your family and he would be very carful when around you. He wouldn’t want you to feel offended or annoyed by something he had said. His expectations of you are somewhat skewed though. He had expected someone who walked with their back straight and their head held high. Someone whos emotions were little more than a minor inconvenience and whos heritage was their legacy.   
But instead he met a bright, intelligent and lovely lady, whos relationships with those around her and loyalty was what she valued highest. 

 

Raph:   
Raph would worried when he first meets you. He thought you must be like some small princess who will need someone to hold their hand through everything, and Raph wasn’t really known for being gentle.   
The first moment he realises hes falling in love with you is when you both get ambushed, and you fight back alongside him. Seeing your ability to fight along with your tactical mind made Raphs heart race. You didn’t rely on the knowledge of who your father was. No, you fought back. And you fought with emotion. It was something he was guilty of doing. He normally got in trouble by fighting with anger because it clouded his mind. He had always shrugged it off, saying there was no difference, until he saw you do it. Raph grab someone who was about to stab you while you were distracted and threw them away while you finish off the other, obviously getting a fright from the close call.  
“Fight with your mind, not your heart.” He would tell you as he grabbed your wrist.   
“You too.” You quip and he nearly fall to his knees in front of you.

Donnie:   
Donnie would thrive in the rich history of your ancestry. He would be fascinated by the thousands of stories and troubles your family has had. But he quickly found himself becoming more attached to you rather than the stories you told. He loved your voice, the way you articulated and were able to build suspense in your tales. Donnie even found himself zoning out a little when you were talking just to focus on how beautiful you were. It was a realisation that would slowly creep into his mind but he wouldn’t entertain until one day, when you were laughing about an event where he would freeze. He had fallen completely in love with you. 

Mikey:   
Mikey, much like Leo, had a certain image in his head about what you would be like and it wasn’t too far off from Leos again.   
He would certainly be caught off guard when he heard you make a joke or send a retort dripping with sarcasm. You were funny as well as witty. But, above all else, you were flawed.   
It was those flaws that made him fall in love with you. If you slipped and he managed to catch you, he would smile. Watching you laugh so hard you almost choked would remind him that no one was perfect, and he shouldn’t expect that of anyone, especially not himself.


End file.
